


Seven Years Old-Natasha Romanoff

by Fanicor



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Feels, Kid Natasha Romanov, Natalia Romanova - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov-centric, Origin Story, Red Room, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Yasha - Freeform, madame belova, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanicor/pseuds/Fanicor
Summary: Based on the song "7 years old" by Lukas Graham. A look into Natasha's personal life, her character development and how she grows up to be the infamous Black Widow.Her partner/lover/teacher Bucky Barnes.Once I was twenty years old, my story got toldBefore the morning sun, when life was lonelyOnce I was twenty years oldTime line pre and post-CATWCome on, learn a little bit about your favorite assassin, she deep down have feelings, just like you little shit who is reading this, yeah, you can’t lie to me.





	Seven Years Old-Natasha Romanoff

_Once I was seven years old my momma told me_  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old

 

Natalia saw black. Everything was black as she tried to find her balance. The girl fighting against her had hit her in the nose and a red river was starting to flow down her face. Anastasia was stronger and taller, but she was faster and more intelligent. 

 As soon as her sight came back, she grabs the older girl fist and pulled it behind her back, dislocating her shoulder.

 Now her only sense was the hearing, as her ears listen to the chilling screams and cries of the other girl.

 Madame B stops the fight. Two bodyguards walked towards them, one for each girl.

 Both have been sloppy.

 That night she sleeps on one of the punishment rooms. She is lucky, she thinks as she tries to get a little warmer with the only blanket they gave her. She is very lucky, she think again, as Madame B walks into her room.

-“You were ineffective Natalia, I expected more of you. The only good thing you have done is breaking Nikoláyevna’s arm in two parts, after she broke your nose”-  She stroke Natalia’s hair sending chills down her spine  –“Learn, Romanova, don’t ever be soft with someone you consider your friend, you will never have friends, you’ll be a weapon, a machine if you survive.- she turn her back and before closing the door said –“It's your last chance, I won’t tolerate failure any more”-    The door was close and the silence left Natalia alone again. That was the last time the future widow would fail, feel, and cry during her “school” time. She never saw Anastasia Nikoláyevna ever again.

 

_It was a big, big world, but we thought we were bigger  
pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

 

-“Again”-

Her feet sore like hell, she felt like someone was pressing hundreds of needles in her back, her arms burning every time she lift them.

-“Again”- Demand once more the voice. She lost track of time. How long had they been dancing? Four hours? Nine? She looked down. Blood, all over the dance floor. Two girls laying 2 meters away, they had broken them.

-“Again”- Her mind went numb, and her auto-pilot takes control.

 She stopped when a hand touch her back slowly. It was dark outside, and the music had stop playing. 

_By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 

Eleven years old and she was done with life. She sneaked into the kitchen, and stole Vodka. Natalia doesn’t give a fuck if sometime they catch her, but she knows they would never, she is too good. They had made her too good.

 She drank it down in the tallest tower watching the stars, before returning to the beds and securing her handcuffs again.

_Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was eleven years old

 

-“Soon you’ll be teach the art of seduce, that’s your more effective and lethal weapon. Men, and also women, are stupid. They feel lonely, and bored of their everyday life, they want something, anything to make them feel alive”- Madame B smiled –“And they would give everything for just one insignificant moment of pleasure”-

Natalia didn’t know it then, but some years later, she will be the best of her class making tremble to both men and woman.

_I always had that dream like my daddy before me_  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

 

Wake up, eat, class, train, eat, shower, and sleep.

Wake up, eat, class, train, eat, shower, and sleep.

Wake up, eat, class, train, eat, shower, and sleep.

That was her life, until they brought something new to the facility. A brand new shiny toy.

They called them Soldat; they had told them stories about him.

The Winter Soldier.

His gaze almost as cool as his name.

 One day, he starts training them. The ones that survive that far. They brought him so he broke the weak.

 She was made of marble.

 Once, in the middle of a fight, she broke his arm, shattered in pieces, metal plates scattered all over the training matt. She froze. She had just broken the most important weapon of HYDRA, they were going to kill her.

 That’s when Madame B start clapping and the Soldat look at her, like it was the first time, and saw into her eyes with fear and desperation, almost human.

 Her mind start thinking then, all this time she fought against a program. Now she can see that there is a person inside him. Just like there is a person inside her.

That night she is drinking _her_ vodka in _her_ usual tower and she felt him.

She turn as fast as she could -“What are you doing here?”- said, looking him right in the eye

Something in his body language tell her that he is not comfortable, he is tense and confuse.-“I really don’t know”- as long as she can see, he’s being honest, but he is also a master trained assassin, so he must know how to trick his facial expressions.

-“How did you find me?”-

-“I’m good at tracking people”- and he smiled, the first smile she had ever seen on the Soldat.

-“What do you want? I won’t fuck with you”-

He smiled again –“I really don’t know, I just wanted to see you”-

-“But why? I don’t even know you, and you don’t know me either”-

-“Yeah I know, but you’re the only one who looks at me without fear, and that bother me at first, but now I know you are indeed different”-

Natalia cross her arms and look at him in disbelieve. She knows that’s a tactic men use to get women’s attention.

-“You are the only in these damn place drinking a vodka on her own, with a scrappy blanket during the Russian autumn”-

Okay, she can’t really argue with that-“want some?”-she asked while extending the bottle to him, only to see him grab it with his restored metal hand -“if you tell anyone about this I will cut your flesh arm and replace it with your balls”- she said as both sit down.

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was twenty years old

 

-“James”- was all she could say while the Soldier starts kissing her stomach, slowly. She felt a smile on her abs.

-“shh little spider have patience”-

-“I need you right now”- she demands shivering, eyes closed.

-“How much do you need me, doll? I want to hear it from your lips, beg me to take you”- He said kissing and sucking one of her nipples, as his hand take care of the other. James was a master teaser, and loved watching the infamous Black Widow beg for him, so vulnerable, so _his._

-“Please”-she said in between her teeth –“please”- desperation growing in her voice. Now he was attacking her collar, and leaving purple marks in her neck. They’ll be probable gone by tomorrow morning. Thanks serum.

 He met his mouth with hers, and in one fast movement he was inside her. Her breath got stuck in the middle of her throat, and he moan loudly against her lips.

They started slow, raising the speed as James want to  -“Faster”- she demand and he smile, he was driving her crazy -“faster Yasha, you don’t want to make me mad”-

-“You are so bossy in bed, I’ll have to teach you”- Suddenly in one agile movement he put her on the edge of the bed, she facing the bed, kneeling in front of him. He penetrates her from behind tearing from her lips a loud crying moan. After a few minutes they found their rhythm.

-“C’mon doll, come for me”- he was touching her breast with his flesh hand, and massaging her clit with the metal one.

 An explosion of pleasure drive through her body, and that was what James needed to finish himself.

 Both collapse on the king size bed. The missions with her were absolutely the best ones.

 She wakes up as hands ripped her off of her lovers’ body, the same thing happening to him. _They know_.

 Back in the red room, they took them to the basement. A one way road.

She heard him scream –“NATALIA”- She knows what they are doing to him; they were going to do the same to her. But she can’t hear it well, they are scrams, a girl screaming loudly, felling the lonely corridors.

She realizes they are coming from her mouth.

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_  
'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major

She is a weapon, a machine.

But she is so done.

 She knows she’s young and pretty. She knows that she never fail, she complete every mission with flying colors, but she feel pointless.

 And the nightmares.

 And the intrusive thoughts

 And the memories that she doesn’t know if are true or false.

 Oh, the dreams, they are so vivid, that she can swear she felt love once, and being love.

 And that’s when she met Agent Clinton Barton 

_I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 

Yeah, that’s what she call it. Her boys. Her _family._ They would die for her, and she, believe it or not, would to.

Sure, it was dysfunctional, and they don’t talk about feelings and everything all the time. But it was hers, and she loved how they have dinner together whenever they can.  Or how they silently share their breakfast, every now and then someone making pancakes or waffles. Even the stupid movie night, where they watch James Bond, or The Incredibles, she doesn’t care.

All of them have demons, monsters inside their heads, past that they burryed in some part of their mind. And that’s why they are not judgment, nor pity.

 

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_  
I was writing about everything, I saw before me  
Once I was twenty years old

 

She would kill for her family, but that’s why she find it irritating that she couldn’t make a straight shot to him, the man threatening Steve.

The one with the metal arm. Her mind screams. _Yasha. James._

When SHIELD went down, she didn’t cry, after all she was Russian, saw regimens fall every day.

All covers blown, at list a part of her story, but she knows there must be more. Now is the moment to hunt her pass.

And she know just where to start

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be thirty years old

 

She doesn’t age, just like Steve, just like James. She had followed him all around the world.

Finally he was standing in front of the kremlin. He knows she is there, and she know he knows she is there.

 _“How poetic Yasha, where all started”_ she thought, and then he turn around and look her.

And as it was the very first time, green ones saw into blue ones, finding peace and fire.

Recognition and confusion.

Fear and comfort

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, do you like it?. I'm sorry this is un-beta but i don't know anyone and well, english is not my native language, If anyone want to be my beta reader i'll be glad, i've plenty of stories. Anyway, I just couldn't take this idea of my mind until i wrote this. Soooo tell me what you think, pretty please.


End file.
